Digimon Caos: La Guerra De los Elegidos
by Akarifanfiction
Summary: El digimundo está envuelto en caos y una devastadora guerra ha comenzado por culpa de los niños elegidos quienes se han dividido en dos bandos. ¿Cuál bando será el correcto? ¿Qué pasará si está guerra continua?
1. Prólogo

**Digimon Caos**

**Prólogo:**

"En un espacio virtual, conocido como el Digimundo, creado por datos de computadora y ubicado en las redes de comunicaciones del planeta Tierra, habitan criaturas llamadas Digimon que son formas de vida artificial, creadas a partir de bits y piezas perdidas de partes de ordenadores."

- Parece un videojuego interesante - Dijo para sí misma una chica al leer la descripción en la pantalla de la consola portátil que le había prestado un compañero de su escuela. Aunque sin más intención de jugar por ese día, la apago y la puso en su bolsillo para no perderla. Se encontraba sentada junto al pequeño puente peatonal a la orilla del riachuelo que atravesaba la ciudad. Le gustaba ir a ese lugar cuando se sentía un poco decaída y deseaba estar un rato a solas para descansar. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y tendría que irse pronto, así que se levantó, recogió sus cosas, y antes de marcharse decidió dar una última mirada al tranquilo oleaje de las aguas que pasaban por debajo del puente, y fue en ese momento que una fuerte luz blanca destelló a sus espaldas. Extrañada, la chica se giró rápidamente para ver que había sido eso, pero no pudo ver nada más que la calle vacía y enseguida los árboles y arbustos del parque.

La luz del destello fue demasiado intensa y clara como para haber sido un flash de una cámara o la luz de una linterna, tendría que haber sido otra cosa, y llevada por la curiosidad se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde creía que había provenido, pero antes de que cruzara la calle un sonido suave pero lo suficientemente claro llamó su atención, era el sonido de un cascabel que se agitaba furtivamente entre los arbustos que delimitaban el terreno del parque. Primero lo escuchó hacia la izquierda, después al frente y luego hacia la derecha, parecía que lo estuviesen haciendo a propósito para atraerla.

Por un momento la chica creyó que podría tratarse de una broma y decidida a descubrir quién o qué era, cruzó la calle y comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos. Una vez más sonó el cascabel a sus espaldas y pudo distinguir una silueta blanca camuflada entre la hojas. Se acercó silenciosamente y aparto un poco las ramas de algunos arbustos para poder dar un vistazo, pero antes de que pudiese descubrir de que se trataba, algo distrajo su atención por un instante:

-¡Kira! ¿¡En donde estás!? - Era la voz de un chico llamándola.

Y en el mismo instante en el que se giró instintivamente en respuesta a su nombre, el destello volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez estaba segura de que había salido de los arbustos frente a ella, sin perder más tiempo se agachó para revisarlos pero no pudo encontrar nada. Molesta por su esfuerzo en vano decidió olvidarse del asunto, se levantó y salió del parque hacia la calle.

-¡Por aquí, Kotaro!- Le llamó mientras le hacía señas con la mano para llamar su atención al ver que el chico la estaba buscando en el lugar donde había estado antes, cerca del riachuelo junto al pequeño puente.

-¡Ah, allí estas! ¡La abuela te ha estado buscando, será mejor que regresemos rápido o nos pondrá a barrer el patio de nuevo!- Le gritó desde donde estaba, Kira asintió sonriendo y corrió hacia él.

-¿Y qué te pareció el juego que te prestaron?- Le preguntó el chico mientras caminaban.

-Bueno, en realidad aún no lo he probado, apenas si mire la introducción- Le respondió Kira sacando la consola de su bolsillo para mostrarselo.

-Mmm, si no lo quieres jugar...-Kotaro extendió su mano haciendo ademán de quererlo.

-¡Yo no dije eso!- Le interrumpió Kira, sabiendo que desde hace una semana él quería jugarlo, pero el dueño del videojuego decidió prestárselo primero a ella.

-Es solo que hoy estoy cansada, mañana lo probaré- Dijo guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Nah, está bien- Finalmente dijo Kotaro en tono de rendición.

Y así, ambos chicos se fueron caminando por la orilla del riachuelo hacía sus hogares mientras charlaban alegremente, sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento había sido decidido que vivirían una gran aventura, una aventura que pondría a prueba sus habilidades, su valentía y sobre todo su determinación.

* * *

Agradezco cualquier duda, crítica (constructiva), observaciones y comentarios.

* * *

Un capítulo nuevo será subido por mes, disfruten de la historia :)


	2. Llegada

_**Nota del autor: Gracias al consejo de algunos amigos he decidido agregar algunos detalles al prólogo, por si alguien quiere volverlo a leer :) Espero que también disfruten de este capítulo.**_

* * *

**Digimon Caos**

**Capítulo 1. Llegada.**

Era una cálida mañana, por lo que Kira se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto y lo ató a su cintura. Como todos los días pasaría por la casa de su mejor amigo Kotaro y juntos caminarían hasta la escuela tomando su usual atajo, cruzando por el parque hasta la avenida.

Después de una corta y tranquila caminata, Kira se encontró frente a la casa de Kotaro quien precisamente acababa de salir de esta.

-Buenos días, Kota- Le dijo entusiasmada.

-Buenos días- Respondió él.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el parque conversaban sobre las cosas que habían hecho el fin de semana y de las tareas que estaban pendientes por hacer entre otras cosas de la vida rutinaria. Pero cuando llegaron a la entrada, Kira repentinamente se detuvo, y al tiempo que decía: -¡Es el sonido del cascabel...! ¡Kotaro cuida mi mochila!- Le arrojo su mochila y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el interior del parque, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Kotaro que no tuvo más opción que seguirla llevando consigo ambas bolsas, la suya y la de su amiga.

-¡Espera Kira!-

Cuando al fin la alcanzó, ya se habían alejado mucho del sendero y mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento comenzó a sermonearla: -¡Kira…! ¿¡Qué intentas hacer!?… ¡Llegaremos tarde a la escuela…!-

A lo que ella respondió: -Lo sé, lo sé, pero escuché un cascabel y creo que era… - Kira trataba de dar una explicación, pero estaba más ocupada mirando los arbustos con atención para ver si alguno se movía, por lo que solo logró balbucear algunas frases sin sentido para Kotaro: - ...desde el otro día... sé que... que tenía que… no, no, ¡lo encontraré!-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Un cascabel?, ¿De qué cascabel estas hablando?- Mientras decía esto, Kotaro se dio cuenta de que una espesa niebla los envolvía dejando apenas visible algunos árboles. Era muy extraño que aún hubiera niebla a esa hora de la mañana, especialmente una tan densa, además de que había un silencio abrumador, parecía que ellos dos eran las únicas personas en ese lugar.

-Oye, Kira, deberíamos…- Kotaro no término de decirlo cuando su amiga se arrojó hacia los arbustos que estaban frente a ellos.

-¡Te tengo!- Dijo la chica victoriosa al haber logrado atrapar un gato blanco que llevaba puesto un collar con un cascabel.

-¿Uh?, tenías razón lleva un cascabel, pero debemos irnos de aquí- Dijo seriamente Kotaro, haciendo que Kira se diera cuenta de la niebla que los rodeaba.

-Sí, vamos… ¡Ah!- Repentinamente el gato salto de los brazos de Kira, haciendo que el sonido del cascabel se amplificará entre la niebla de una forma extraña, y en un instante los dos chicos no pudieron moverse más, sintieron que sus fuerzas les abandonaba y que caían irremediablemente al vacío.

Cuando Kira despertó se dio cuenta de que el lugar en que se encontraba ya no era el parque cercano a su escuela sino un inmenso valle cubierto de verdes pastos.

-¿Kotaro?- Lo llamó, pero para su sorpresa estaba sola en aquel lugar y no había rastros de su amigo ni de sus cosas por ningún lado. Y aunque en una situación como esa cualquiera hubiese entrado en pánico, ella sabía muy bien que debía mantener la calma y tratar de averiguar que había sucedido.

La vista desde el valle era muy buena, se alcanzaba a ver a kilómetros de distancia, montañas al oeste, un lago hacia el norte y alguna zona con arboles hacia el este, nada familiar, el único rastro de civilización que vio fue lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo que no reconocía, hacia el sur, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Y siendo ésta su única opción, se dirigió hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo.

Cuando llego a la colina más cercana al pueblo pudo observar que en medio de éste se encontraba una bella mansión. Ésta era mucho más grande que cualquiera de los otros edificios del lugar, sus paredes eran blancas y los tejados de color aciano, las ventanas estaban adornadas con encantadoras barandas, todas las puertas del exterior eran de madera y tenían figuras talladas en ellas, además a sus alrededores había pomposos jardines llenos de coloridas flores y, rodeándola, había una larga vaya que la separaba del resto de las casas. Kira pensó que no haría daño si mientras buscaba a su amigo, se adentraba un poco en el pueblo para dar un vistazo de cerca a la impresionante mansión, después de todo si Kotaro estaba allí de seguro también querría acercarse a verla.

Así que decidida, se apresuró a entrar al pueblo en dirección a la mansión. Pero descubrió que ésta no era lo más llamativo de ese lugar, el hecho era que el pequeño pueblo estaba habitado por unas extrañas criaturas de muchas diferentes formas que parecían una mezcla entre animales, humanos, máquinas e incluso había algunos que tenían formas parecidas a ángeles. Al principio Kira creyó que se trataban de disfraces o juguetes, pero conforme iba viendo a más criaturas cada vez más raras, se dio cuenta de que era imposible que fuesen falsas por cómo se movían, hablaban e interactuaban. Tal vez debería haber huido del lugar, pero la verdad es que Kira no se sintió amenazada, sino más bien curiosa. Además todas aquellas criaturas actuaban bastante civilizadas y parecía que hablaban el mismo lenguaje que ella.

Dentro del pueblo, la mayoría de las casas eran peculiarmente rústicas, los techos eran de teja y el resto de la estructura era de madera, todas montadas sobre gruesas bases que hacían la función de cimientos; las calles eran de tierra y no estaban pavimentadas. En sí, el lugar parecía uno de esos pueblos ancestrales de los que se suelen visitar en vacaciones, que se encuentran alejados de la urbe, entre las montañas, aunque aparentemente en este singular pueblo no había ningún otro humano además de Kira.

Al pasar por afuera de una pequeña casa que servía de restaurante, Kira vio a lo más parecido a un humano que había visto hasta ese momento y al fin tomó el valor para preguntarle.

-Disculpe, ¿qué clase de pueblo es este?-

El extraño ser, tenía el aspecto de un anciano con la complexión de un oso: corpulento, de piernas cortas y brazos largos; apenas era un poco más alto que Kira, su cabeza, incluyendo su rostro, estaba cubierta con cabello blanco, y solo usaba una vieja túnica café para cubrirse. Antes de responder a su pregunta, éste se presentó como un "Jijimon", que al parecer era el nombre de su especie. El anciano hablaba como si estuviese molesto, pero tenía cierta calidez en sus palabras. -¡Qué clase de pueblo va a ser, este es un pueblo de digimon, por supuesto! ¡Este es el Pueblo del Valle!-

"¿Digimon?" Kira no pudo hacerle ni una pregunta más ya que el Jijimon se había dado la vuelta, entrado a la casa y cerrado bruscamente la puerta a la vez que cambiaba el letrero que colgaba en la ventana de "abierto" a "cerrado".

Aunque el comportamiento de este ser le dio un mal presentimiento, Kira decidió seguir avanzando para ver si podía averiguar algo más sobre el pueblo y de las criaturas que lo habitaban: los digimon. Que por alguna razón esta palabra le resultaba muy familiar pero no podía recordar el por qué.

Olvidándose de su plan original de ir directo hacia la mansión, Kira asombrada y un poco desorientada caminó por las calles sin rumbo alguno hasta que llego a lo que al parecer era un mercado al aire libre. Cuanto más se adentraba en éste, se encontraba con los más curiosos vendedores, frutos extraños, objetos raros e incluso había un bazar de alfombras persas, o al menos eso parecían.

Cuando Kira doblaba por una esquina un pequeño digimon que saltaba a toda prisa chocó contra ella haciendo que tropezara con el soporte de una lona y ésta cayera, provocando que la lona se partiera por la mitad. Wizardmon, un ser parecido a un muñeco de trapo vestido como un hechicero con sombrero de punta y capa, quien era el dueño de la tienda comenzó a gritar rabioso por el daño. Cuando Kira reaccionó, tomó al pequeño digimon entre sus manos y lo levantó, no era más grande que un gato, era redondo y tenía dos enormes orejas con un par de grandes argollas en cada una, era de un color morado-azulado y su rostro recordaba al de un perro.

-¡Pequeño vándalo! ¡Tienes que pagar por esto!- Gritó aún furioso el Wizardmon al pequeño quien al instante saltó de los brazos de Kira y salió huyendo a toda prisa por una calle contigua.

Kira apenas si tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo extraño que había sido el comportamiento del pequeño cuando un grupo de ajetreados digimon pasó junto a ella empujándola bruscamente hacia un lado.

-¿Dónde está?- -¡Por allá!- -¡Síganlo!- Gritaban revoltosamente. Parecían estar tras el rastro del pequeño y se fueron siguiendo la misma dirección que éste había tomado.

-Mmm, esto no me gusta nada- Dijo el Wizardmon quien resignado con su perdida, recogía los trozos de lona mientras miraba como se alejaba el grupo de digimon.

-¿No deberíamos de ayudar al pequeño?- La chica preguntó preocupada, pero en respuesta el Wizardmon solo le ignoró mientras decía para sí mismo que le haría pagar cada centímetro de su lona a ese grupo de vándalos.

Kira no sabía que hacer o a quien pedir auxilio, y al parecer al igual que Wizardmon el resto de los vendedores que vieron el alboroto no tenían intención de ir a ayudar al pequeño. Si el grupo de digimon lo atrapaba, lo harían trizas sin dudar, pensó, y esto era algo que ella no podía ignorar. Así que, aun sabiendo que podría meterse en problemas si intervenía, armada de valor, decidió aventurarse y seguirlos por los callejones que atravesaban el lugar.

* * *

Acaba de llegar a este nuevo lugar y Kira ya se encuentra en una situación problemática. ¿Podrá hacer algo para ayudar al pequeño Digimon? ¿O sufrirá su mismo destino? Siguiente capítulo: Pelea.

* * *

Agradezco cualquier duda, crítica (constructiva), observaciones y comentarios.


End file.
